During the process of drilling a well to explore and recover geologic resources, many measurements may be taken to determine conditions within the borehole and in the formation. Analysis of this data can make the drilling process more efficient and can provide insight into the potential productivity of a well. Although large volumes of data are collected, the data sets are currently not organized and visualized in a meaningful way. Thus, a high level of experience and expertise is required to ascertain meaningful information without lengthy additional processing. Consequently, techniques to improve the visualization of collected data would be appreciated in the drilling industry.